Post War
by stepanzas2
Summary: The War is over, but Harry isn't happy. Yet. OBS: Sooo sorry about my English. It isn't my official language, but I needed to try.


The war was finally over. For years it seemed endless nightmares, with small moments of light, Harry Potter struggled daily with the constant threat of Voldemort, but now, finally, could rest.

He was now sitting by the lake at Hogwarts, letting your mind wander in the past. The battle was hard, had significant losses. Lupin and Tonks and Dean, Seamus and Luna died in combat with the Death Eather. Ron had been seriously injured during a confrontation with Lucius besides himself after the battle against Voldemort, but being both cured successfully by Madame Pomfrey.

He was so lost in thought that almost missed a girl with long curly hair sat beside her if it had not interlaced her fingers with his. Then he looked at her. It was Hermione.

\- You are thoughtful, Harry, did something happen?

Their friendship was old. She became his best friend in the first year, however, after the war, something seemed to have changed between them. In a way he could not explain, they were closer, as if even trusted each other. She had been at her side at all times after it was over, leaving him greezle, soothing him or even just talking about anything. Harry felt he had begun to develop a special affection for the girl. More than friendship, he was sure. But would not admit it out loud, I did not want to jeopardize a friendship so as enduring. I had this affection for her and the Ron as the most precious thing we succeeded in your life and I was not willing to risk everything like that.

\- I'm just thinking about everything that happened - He replied to her

\- Stop Worrying that. None of those deaths were your fault. We've talked about this before - said Hermione, shaking his hand lightly.

After waking up in the infirmary, Harry had been really upset when he learned of the death of his colleagues and one of the best friends of his parents. For a long time, blamed himself throughout these fatalities. Hermione proved to be essential in these times, since everyone thought it because they thought he was being "fussy" and she had the patience to listen and comfort him.

\- I was not thinking about it, Mione. I was thinking that everything seems almost certain for the first time.

\- Almost?

\- Yes, almost. We had unrecoverable losses during the war and ... - He let the sentence finish in the middle and stared at the floor.

\- Losses were horrible, but we can not let them end up with our happiness forever. They would not want you sad forever, Harry, you know. But there's something else that bothers you, can see it in his eyes.

He was still surprised at how she could see it as perfectly. If she still knew the reason for his happiness not being full ... He stared at her.

\- I guess I'm just afraid to change some things. Afraid to risk it and lose everything.

\- The Great Harry Potter, the boy who defeated Voldemort, afraid to risk it? - Hermione looked at him with a smile - You know, this is not very typical. But I think that is something that is preventing your happiness, you should try. If it works, you will be happy, as it deserves.

\- And if it goes wrong, Ms know it all? - He played with her, running a hand over her face to take a lock of her hair.

\- If goes wrong, well, you can look for happiness in a different way. There is no only one way of happiness .

She was right, reflected in everything, as usual. And He was still staring at him with that wonderful smile. He doubted that someday he would find someone with a smile like this.

\- Look, the sun is already going down - Said Harry, staring at the sky. - Isn't it beautiful? - She nodded in agreement - Even during the war it was there every day, as a guide, a hope that everything, one day, were going to work. You and Ron were like this to me, people who I knew would be there every day, to give me strength to make me move on, people who would not let me give up. - Hermione turned to face him. - I never thanked you properly ...

\- Do not start ... - said Hermione, but was stopped by Harry.

\- No, let me finish, please - Harry stared at the now - After the war, I needed help, I thought that there would be no one there to help me, but you stood by me all this time. That was when I realized how much time I spent worrying about a stupid snake-faced as might be bothering to be happy, even when the weather was cloudy.

\- I'll never leave your side, Harry, you know that. Ever.

\- I know. And I know what I'll do now, can make you change your mind about leaving my side.

\- What !? I never ... - But Hermione was interrupted again. However, in a different way. Harry was kissing her.

The head of both were a thousand, trying to process what they both were doing. By far, one ginger guy looked proudly at his two best friends. He knew that, knew that one day this would happen.

\- Harry, I ...

\- Do not, Mione. - Harry said, putting his hand on her face - I need to ask you something. That's what keeps my happiness. Mione, will you be my girlfriend?

\- Oh, Harry. Oh, Harry - She was with eyes full of tears - Of course, yes!

Then he hugged her and were thus watching the setting sun finally happy.


End file.
